Mine to Take
by kabuxshika
Summary: Haya is captured, chained up and at Sai's mercy while Sai settles in to enjoy himself. it doesn't seem to popular with only 1 review T-T if i get more i may work on it again kays?


Mine To Take: A SaiXHaya Story

**Mine To Take: A SaiXHaya Story**

Sai smirked looking in at Hayate through the two way mirror. He'd been watching this man from farther away for most of his life. Now, he had him within his grasp. He pressed his face to the mirror/window like a child in a candy shop. Haya's arms were chained above him as he slept, his head resting leaned against one arm, and his legs splayed without heed of his nudity.

He twitched as though aware of being watched and a look of unhappiness crossed his sleeping face as he shifted. His eyes slowly opened gazing about him as if to make sure he WAS alone in the room before closing again his eyelashes brushing his cheeks and falling to rest against his arm again. His chest rose in a great sigh before he snuggled more into himself to go back to sleep.

It didn't last long since as soon as the door was opened his head snapped up and he growled at Sai, snarling like a caged animal "Are you the one that brought me here?" He asked glaring fiercely at Sai as the other knelt by his side. "You shouldn't get so worked up." He told him softly. "You'll hurt your arms." Haya seemed to calm slightly at this advice, thinking perhaps that an enemy ninja would not be worrying about him hurting himself. "Who are you working for? Who brought me here?" He asked Sai, looking over at him, then blinking and bringing his legs up to his chest as if just noticing his nudity.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend, but the bastard keeping me here, in these shackles has stolen my clothing away from me." Sai smiled a little and touched Haya's chest tracing one of the scars there lightly. "I don't mind." He promised, cuddling up to him and laying his head against Haya's pectorals. "I'm supposed to keep you company. I suppose to ensure you don't bore yourself to death sleeping all the time as I'm told you do."

Haya blushed at Sai's comfortable way of acting even though he was nude and chained to a wall, and the boy didn't even mind touching him, leaning up against him. His blush darkened and he hid his face. "What are you doing?" He asked shyly, peeking at Sai. Sai smiled "I'm merely doing what I'm told and trying to get comfortable while I'm at it." He replied coolly. "Why? What did you think I was doing?" Haya looked away a thought coming unbidden to his mind. 'I thought you might have been seducing me.' It made him blush all the more and he hid his face in his knees. "I haven't the foggiest clue what I thought." He lied uncomfortably.

"You don't know your own mind any better than I do, do you?" Sai asked teasing as he nuzzled his naive little captive. "W-what are you doing?" He asked again, shivering at this unknown male's touch.

"Just getting to know you." Sai answered grinning since Haya couldn't see his face. Haya wriggled and tried harder to hide himself with his legs, especially one part of himself in particular. This part of himself that leaped up like a school boy who desperately raised his hand wanting the teacher to call on him, seemed to want attention from this stranger just as much as such a school boy. He cursed his childish anatomy, then cursed the one who had caused the childishness, before remonstrating himself, the other was simply being himself. He probably didn't even know it was affecting him this way.

"Ask a question if you want to get to know me, just _please _don't touch me like that!" Sai looked up at him and smiled, huggling his chest. "Okay. Are you married?" Haya blinked at the straightforward questioning. "No, I'm not married." Sai smiled. "Are you dating anybody?" Haya frowned as he saw where this was heading. "No, I'm single and that's the way I like it." Sai smiled a little bit wider. "Okay, one last question: Do you like me?"

Haya looked at him dumbfounded. This guy…. "I don't know anything about you!" He said "I don't even know your name." Sai giggled, "My name is Sai, and you know that I'm cuddly and nice and warm and that I make you feel good….Don't I?" With as much heed to Haya's dignity as one might give to the dignity of a dog he flipped over to check its sex, he tugged Haya's legs apart, despite Hayate's firm protestations that he not do that.

The captive's cock sprang up between his spread legs like a meerkat surprised out of hiding in the grasses, and Sai smirked. "See? I do make you feel good." Hayate blushed as much with anger as with embarrassment and fought to close his legs again. "That thing has a mind of its own and you're as much a bastard as the one keeping me here is." He said speaking from shame and animosity as he glared at Sai. Sai looked back at him placidly then as if he were barely using any strength to hold Haya's legs apart despite Haya's straining, he leaned down and licked up the entire length of his captive's cock.

The effect was immediate. Haya's back arched like a bowstring and cried out sweetly in pure pleasure. Sai looked up at him innocently and smiled. "You seem to agree with your cock." He said as he stroked it lightly, drawing moan after sweet moan from Haya's throat until, he slipped a cock ring on the captive's member and straddled him, cuddling up to his chest as he rubbed against him, rough jean material drawing a whimper as it pressed against hard, sensitive cock flesh.

"Like that, Haya?" Sai purred against Haya's throat. "God damn you…Sai." Haya panted out through clenched teeth, in truth he found himself shocked to even remember the name, he'd only heard it once and he had already been hard at that time. He groaned, didn't that show just how attuned to every move of this boy's body, every aspect of the boy who manipulated his own traitorous body like a flute? "Damn you to hell." He gasped as Sai squeezed his much too hard cock and whimpered. Damn it, he wished he could cum. His eyes opened and he found himself almost in tears as he realized Sai meant to leave him like this, needy and hard.

Sai smiled at him as he stood, gave him one long, passionate kiss that made Haya find thinking too hard to realize he could have bitten the other for this torment, and left with a simple. "See you tonight"

Sai grinned like a fool as he headed back to his bedchamber. Hayate was finally his. He resisted the urge to squeal like a little girl who had finally gotten the prized doll she had coveted all her life. He had to laugh, was Hayate not his own little prized doll? Well, he was now. Sai lay down curling around his pillow with a very satisfied smile.

He slept fitfully and woke to the first stars dotting the sky; he smiled wickedly and all but ran naked down the halls to where Haya was chained. He smiled to see that his 'Doll' had not gone flaccid at all.


End file.
